Defectos
by Little Vampire110
Summary: Hannah es una chica que está sola. No puede oír, tampoco hablar. Pero eso no le impide que se enamoré. Lo curioso es que Él oculta un secreto. ¿Serán capaces de unirse pese a las grandes diferencias de cada uno? Es de vampiros


Tengo trece años

Tengo trece años. Y, no me puedo considerar una persona, precisamente, afortunada.

Ahora, soy una persona inútil que carece de sentidos. No figuradamente, sino literalmente. No puedo hablar y soy sorda.

Una sonrisa irónica escapa de mis labios sin que pueda contenerla. Pero, es que resulta gracioso.

Ahora durante las vacaciones de verano, debía asistir durante dos meses enteros a un campamento de verano. Y todo, ¿para qué? ¿Para ser el blanco de las risas y burlas? ¿Para integrarme? Eso no era para mí.

Cogí la única maleta que descansaba en el porche de la casa, y le di el último beso de despedida a mi madre.

Un autobús rojo con rayas negras aparcó delante de la casa en el momento que caminaba por el pequeño y estrecho caminito empedrado, para no pisar la hierba. Volteé la cabeza una vez más y miré el triste rostro de mi madre que se despedía con una mano, mientras pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Subí al autobús, mientras mis ojos derrochaban las suyas propias. Caminé por el pasillo del autocar, sintiendo como el silencio se apoderaba de los chicos y chicas que yacían ahí, y me inspeccionaban con la mirada.

Mis oídos aún se negaban a escuchar, pese a que el doctor dijo que mi sordera era transitoria, que se debía a un problema mental, no físico. En otras palabras, mis oídos escuchaban perfectamente, pero mi cerebro se negaba a aceptar las palabras de la gente y las borraba.

Seguí caminando, ignorando los constantes cuchicheos, hasta encontrar unos asientos solitarios. Me senté en él que estaba más cerca de la ventana y me puse los auriculares de mi ipod negro. Supongo que lo hice para disimular. Para que no se dieran cuenta de mi discapacidad.

Con la música a tope, y el bello paisaje de Miami, me olvidé de los cuchicheos y mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

Cuando los abrí, aún estaba en el autocar y una pareja, un chico y una chica, se desplazaban por él. Al ver que no había más asientos que los dos de mi lado, solté un bufido incomoda.

Los dos no parecieron escucharlo, pero se sentaron a mi lado, el chico en la esquina opuesta y la chica en medio de él y de mí.

Hubiera pensado que eran pareja de no ser por el gran parecido que tenían. Sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, pues los dos se reflejaban muy bien, como si aquella superficie fuese un espejo, los observé con detenimiento observando cada gesto corporal.

Ella, tenía el pelo corto, por los hombros. Era negro con mechas lilas, un conjunto que le quedaba realmente bien. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de azul y verde y tenía una nariz perfecta, al igual que él. Me fijé en que se había pintado los ojos con lapiz, haciendo que resaltaran más y se había pintado los labios de un rojo fuerte, parecido a la sangre, que le quedaba realmente bien. Era guapa y había dado muy bien con su look.

ME la quedé mirando un rato más, hasta que me fijé en el chico. ME quedé sin respiración al ver a ser tan hermoso. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y despeinado que le daban un toque sexy. Y su estilo era más bien… normal.

Lo miré más rato de lo que pensaba, hasta que descubrí que me estaba mirando con ojos curiosos.

Me sonrojé ligeramente, pero no aparté la mirada.

¿Acaso importaba que un chico de los que solo una vez en tu vida ves, tan guapo, me mirara con curiosidad y yo le devolviera la mirada?

Ya era normal en este mundo. Nadie tenía pudor, todos iban a lo que les convenía. Rayos, si hasta tus mejores amigas podían llegar a ser unas farsantes de poca monta.

La chica le miró y sonrió enseñando una perfecta dentadura.

Empezaron ha hablar. Como "tenía los auriculares puestos no podía escucharles". Pero aún así, hablaban muy flojito. Lo supé por el lenguaje corporal

Entonces decidí sacar el as que tenía debajo de la manga, uno que nadie conocía, solo mi familia.

Lectura de labios. Se me daba muy bien, pues mi padre me había enseñado desde muy pequeña, al igual que el lenguaje de signos, por lo que pese a ser sorda, podía comunicarme con los demás sin que estos tuvieran que escribir sus palabras en un papel.

El chico me miraba directamente a mí, por lo que podía entender perfectamente lo que decía, la chica… me costaba más todavía, pues estaba de perfil, mirando al frente.

-¿Te gusta?-entendí que decía la chica.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas, Anne-un intenso nerviosismo se apoderó de sus labios.

Así que ese era el nombre de la chica, Anne. Era… hermoso, a su manera.

-…-la primera parte de lo que dijo la perdí completamente-. Bueno, es normal que te guste, es guapa y parece simpática.

-Exacto, pa-re-ce-dijo recalcando cada sílaba de la última palabra-. Aunque me gustaría conocerla. Seguro que es sorprendente.

No sabía lo que se equivocaba. En cuanto descubriera mis defectos, no querría ser mi amigo.

-Y mucho-se había girado y me miraba y aunque no lo puedo asegurar, vi un brillo de comprensión en los ojos de Anne-. Te sorprendería saber…-empezó llamando la atención del chico-, que nos ha estado "escuchando" todo el tiempo-dijo poniendo las comillas en el escuchando.

Me giré por inercia, sorprendida, pero creo que de haber seguido mirando la ventana, nada hubiera pasado y no me habría delatado.

Me llevé la mano al cuello poniendo una pequeña mueca de dolor y luego miré a la chica que sonreía triunfante y con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho. Me guiñó un ojo.

Mis ojos miraron a los del chico que parecía impresionado. Sentí un frenazo y aparté la mirada avergonzada, al sentir aquel rubor en mis mejillas.

Los más impacientes comenzaban a bajar del autobús, los otros se lo tomaban con más calma.

Dispuesta a no pasar un segundo más de vergüenza cogí mi maleta, me deslicé como pude entre los dos y salí del vehículo sintiendo aún la mirada confusa de los dos.

Los profesores nos ordenaron que nos pusiéramos en filas, en el lado derecho estarían las chicas, divididas en tres filas, y en el izquierdo los chicos divididos en cinco filas.

Todos hicimos lo que nos mandaron los tutores, y después del discurso propio que ni me molesté en entender, es decir, en leer los labios, nos mandaron a diferentes cabañas.

Cada fila de las chicas estaba formada por cinco integrantes. En la mía, justo al final, pude distinguir a Anne, quien al verme sonrío y levanto la mano en señal de bienvenida.

Giré la cabeza ruborizada.

Delante de mí, había una chica un tanto regordeta, pero de aspecto bonachón y simpático. Tenía el pelo negro y rizado, recogido en una coleta con varios mechones colgando.

Parecía tímida, al igual que yo, y cuando se giró al verme esbozó u dulce: "hola".

Yo no podía hablar, no se lo podía devolver. Y si la saludaba con la mano, me arriesgaba a que me despreciara como la gran mayoría, pero, ¿acaso no tenía que arriesgarme?

Debía hacerlo y probar suerte.

La saludé con la mano y con mi mejor y sincera sonrisa. Ella se sorprendió, pero no quiso sacar el tema e imitó mi gesto. Supuse a que esperaría hasta que estuviéramos en la tranquilidad de nuestras habitaciones, y no se porque, pero tuve el presentimiento de que nos llevaríamos muy bien.

Seguimos a los profesores que dejaron cada fila en una acogedora cabaña, para después informar que hoy tendríamos el día libre, para conocer mejor el campamento y que por la noche habría una pequeña fiesta para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos, es decir, nosotros.

Nos despedimos de los profesores y entramos en nuestra cabaña.

Las cinco chicas que serían mis compañeras de habitación durante los dos meses en que me quedara en aquel campamento. Parecían simpáticas.

Cada una se instaló en su cama y, aún sin desempacar las cosas de las maletas, recostadas empezaron ellas a presentarse.

La primera fue Anne. Quien hablo despacio y gesticulando bastante, haciendo que me riera tímidamente, pero supe esconderla detrás de mi mano, la sonrisa, no a Anne. Tenía, como todas las demás, catorce años. Al acabar, Anne me guiñó un ojo con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios.

La segunda fue la chica de aspecto bonachón y pelo negro y rizado. Al parecer su nombre era Claudia y era tímida y simpática.

La tercera fue una chica de un dorado pelo largo y lacio. Tenía los ojos oscuros y enigmáticos y tenía esa simpática chulería y confianza en sí misma, de las que pocas carecen. Su nombre era Ashley.

La cuarta era una chica de trece años. De pelo corto, hasta la mitad del cuello. Lo tenía teñido de morado pero al menos, le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Tenía los ojos café y tenía ese toque de rebeldía adolescente. Se llamaba Helen.

Lamentablemente llegó mi turno y esperaban impacientes a que me presentara. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Presentarme o simplemente esconder mi rostro entre la almohada y darles la espalda? Si hacía esto último perdería la posibilidad de tener amigas, e incluso es posible que ganara enemigas para todo el verano.

Bajé de la cama, sintiendo sus atentas miradas, siguiendo cada gesto que hacía. Busqué la maleta que había abandonado en uno de los rincones y saqué mi cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

Me volví a sentar en la cama y observé el rostro de todas.

Abrí el cuaderno de tapas azules y con el bolígrafo garabatee rápidamente:

_Me llamo Ana. Tengo catorce y es un placer conoceros a todas. Espero que podamos ser buenas amigas. _

Fui breve y concisa. Supongo que ellas ya me juzgarían por mi comportamiento, pero esperaba que no me dejaran de lado como todos los demás.

-¿Por qué escribes en un papel?-preguntó Helen, curiosa.

Todas, menos Anne y Claudia, asintieron, apoyando a Helen.

_Soy muda, no puedo hablar. Bueno, sordomuda._

Todas contuvieron el aliento, pero me sonrieron con amabilidad.

Una sacó de la nada un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir, para después enseñármelo.

**Bueno… Supongo que aún así podemos seguir siendo amigas, ¿no?**

Asentí, pero no pude evitar reírme. Volví a colocar la punta del boli en las hojas del cuaderno y los deslicé con más tranquilidad para no darme tanta prisa. Muchas alargaban el cuello, como si este se les fuera ha alargar y hacer poder ver mejor lo que escribía con tanta parsimonia.

_Pero no hace falta que escribáis todo el tiempo. Sé leer los labios. _

Todas, menos Anne, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Bueno, supongo que seremos las mejores amigas durante y después de este campamento.

Todas bajamos de las literas y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo.

Si. Parecía que este era el comienzo de una gran amistad. Aunque tenía la sensación de que Anne, era distintas a las demás, que escondía un secreto y que su hermano, también formaba parte de él.


End file.
